wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sea Tamers
The Sea Tamers are a group that exist in the Drowned Pyrrhia AU and belongs to BlizzardwingFounder. If you'd like a member, ask them on their wall. Include their name, tribe, job, how and why they got with The Sea Tamers, and other useful information. Please don't edit or steal anything without permission except grammar mistakes. Base coding by Cloud the SeaWing. ABOUT WIP The Sea Tamers are a group of sailors that are dedicated to the exploration of flooded Pyrrhia and to help those in need. All tribes are welcomed with open wings, though SeaWings are treated a bit more cautiously. They often take paid missions and bounties from Queen Blackpoll and Queen Thaw, though they don't work directly for the queens. Because some of their original members are intelligent and creative, they are a bit more technologically advanced than most. They have more ships than rafts with balistalas and trained Guards with weapons made of ice to protect their ships. Their ice weapons are made by putting water into molds and then having an IceWing blast it with frost breath. The water freezes, and since ice expands when freezing, the result is dense ice shaped as a blade, usually with a wooden handle frozen in it. These weapons are lighter and easier to fix and maintain than metal ones, but are also easier to break when struck. Those with ice weapons are taught to be quick on their feet and with their strikes, so they don't have to block an opponents strike with their blade. Current members include: * Sea Lion (Ice-SeaWing, BlizzardwingFounder) * Scorch (Fire scales SandWing, BlizzardwingFounder) DAILY LIFE WIP JOBS AND RANKS WIP All dragons in The Sea Tamers are required to take up at least either one full time job or two part time jobs, though occasional exceptions are made. The Captain and First Mate decide each individual's jobs. Rank is usually followed in this order, though there are some disputes on where Masters first mates go and other related ranks. While there are some exceptions, most of the crew take on one or more of the following jobs: Captain: Sea Lion is the Sea Tamers first Captain, and the crew loves her. If someone was to challenge her though, they would first duel to prove their strength, and then the crew would vote. Whoever has the most votes is Captain, and whoever has the least has their fate decided by the winner. The Captain is the head of the crew, from overseeing daily business to signing business deals to dividing up the treasure to leading the crew in battle. The First Mate and the Masters do hold strong influence over Sea Lion’s decisions, and can veto her decisions with a 7/11 council vote. Sea Lion has also been jokingly referred to as “mom” sometimes by her crew. The current Captain is Sea Lion. Captain’s First Mate: The Captain’s First Mate can do everything the Captain does, and will temporarily become Captain if Sea Lion is unable to perform her duty. TBA is the First Mate, and therefore equal to the Masters and only takes orders from Sea Lion. The First Mate is chosen by the Captain and then approved by the rest of the crew, and is a member of the Council. While Masters can chose their own first mates, those mates cannot take place in the Council unless it is to fill in their Masters place. TBA has been referred to as “dad” at times by the crew. The current First Mate is TBA. Masters: Masters are expected not only to be proficient in their skill but to also be good leaders. They hold equal power to Captain Sea Lion when it comes to their type of job. They take care of daily business, but Sea Lion can order otherwise if she has good reason to. Masters hold influence over important decisions, such as where to go or whether to or not to fulfill a request from the queens. Officially, the Masters are all equal in rank, but there are ones who are more respected, typically the ones with the more important or difficult jobs. The 9 current Masters are Master Diver open, Master Guard Scorch, Master Sailor open, Master Healer open, Master Weapon Smith open, Master Sculptor Snowfall, Master Carpenter open, Master Gardener open, and Master Rigger open. Divers: Divers are considered to have one of the most important, dangerous, and respected jobs, and are looked up to as elder siblings. They are not required to take on another official job, though most will still do. Divers dive almost daily to scavenge and to fish unless the weather is not permitting or they’re in dangerous territory. All Divers are trained with underwater combat to defend themselves and the ships against SeaWing pirates. Most Divers are SeaWings, MudWings, and hybrids of the two. The current divers are open. Guards: K The current guards are open. Weapon Smiths: '''Weapon Smiths have the important job of making and maintaining the weapons of the Ice Tamers. They keep all the weapons, from personal daggers to ice swords to the ballistas, in shape. They also are in charge of making weapons, mostly ones of ice. Most Weapon Keepers specialize in one type of weapon, and are also usually good at fighting with it. There are plenty of tribes who are Weapon Smiths, but a good portion are IceWings so they can freeze the ice weapons. The current Weapon Keepers are open. '''Cooks: Cooks don’t have a lot of say in actual decisions, but they have a fair amount of control over the talons and other crew members of low to mid rank. Anger them, and you’re eating raw fish for a while. They’re also usually popular with the crew, so their opinions are loud during crew voting. Being a cook is a full time job, considering the size of the crew. There isn’t a prefered tribe for this job, but most are fire breathers so they can cook food and distil water. The current cooks are open. Sailors: '''Each ship has one Sailor on it. The current sailors are open. '''Healers: Each ship has at least one healer one it, many of them also surgeons and/or intensely studied in battle wounds. Healers are expected to jump into action during and after battle, medically treating the other crew members and occasionally other dragons. They are also required to know how to treat more common injuries, and it is definitely helpful to know how to treat illness, disease, and other medical problems that are common out at sea. Healers teach each other this knowledge. Healers spend part of their day in the healer rooms on their ship to help those who come in, and another part either teaching other healers important and complex medical skills, the other crew members useful medical skills, or if they can’t do either of those things, smaller jobs like cleaning and helping with cooking. The rest of the day is free. The current healers are open. Carpenters/Sculptors: The current sculptors are open The current carpenters are open Gardeners: Gardeners take care of the plants and animals on the Garden. They are usually RainWings and LeafWings. Riggers: '''Each ship that has sails has a group of 4-8 riggers on it. Riggers are in charge of maintaining and adjusting the sails and ropes. The sails don’t need to be adjusted for most of the day, so riggers also do anything else rope related (usually net fishing) and other small jobs that can be quickly stopped, like storage. The preferred tribes for this are SilkWings (silk) and RainWings (experience with vine tying). The current riggers are open. '''Talons: All other crew members that do not fit the above ranks fall into this category. This includes servants, storage keepers, and those who swab the decks, or “swabbies”. They’re seen as the youngest sibling in terms of family rank. Battle-ready talons are talons who can hold their own in a fight but aren't good enough to be Guards. They also learn how to care for battle injuries and injuries common to the crew’s jobs. The current talons are open. TRIBE SPECIFICS WIP IceWings: IceWings are usually tasked as Sculptors, with some as Weapons Smiths that specifically freeze the ice weapon molds. Those who want another job are assigned to guarding day shifts to see through bright light. There are also some IceWings that, after the morning ship check, will guard unless their sculpting services are needed. MudWings: MudWings have plenty of job options. Most have diving as their main job, and then cooking assistance, guarding, distillation, or storage as a secondary job. Sibling groups tend to stick together, but also spread a lot of laughter throughout the ships. NightWings: NightWings are more welcomed among the Ice Tamers than most of Pyrrhia. There is always at least one mind reader on guard to search for the thoughts of underwater SeaWing pirates, though most guard at night. Their night vision and sleep schedule works better with the night shift, and the lack of smoky fires and metal noise provides less interference for their smell and mind reading. RainWings: SandWings: SandWings usually stay on wooden ships to avoid melting ice with their scales. Their sharp senses make them excellent guards, but most have many different skills that suit other jobs. SeaWings: All SeaWings capable of fighting are assigned as divers, and their night vision is useful for guarding at night. Those who were living in the Kingdom of Sea are also usually well educated, and their knowledge of currents is useful for sailing. Their glow in the dark stripes are also used to flash messages at night. SkyWings: Their combat training while in the mountains and sharp eyesight makes them excellent guards, and their large wings helps when dragging ships. HiveWings: HiveWings are almost always assigned as guards, as they usually don’t fit into other specific jobs and are highly valuable as guards. Their internal clock is useful for predicting the weather, and the ones that have poison abilities were usually also battle trained while they were at the Hives and are therefore very capable in battle. LeafWings: The very few LeafWings that are with the Ice Tamers typically guard the Garden and care for the pants there. There are also a few that are skilled field medics. SilkWings: SHIPS WIP The Sea Tamers are most famous for their ships, all specially and carefully designed. Most are made of ice. The ships are manned by a few Sailors and Riggers each. Ones made of ice have Sculptors to fix and maintain them, wooden ones have Carpenters. There are also a few smaller ships and ice rafts, usually tethered with rope to the ships. The Icefloe: Perhaps the first ice ship to be constructed in Pyrrhian history, it isn’t the best designed or looking ship in history. Small, thick, and made with ice and scraps of wood and metal, it only has one mast with two sails. But it was the first ship the Ice Tamers made, and therefore has many rooms made for specific purposes. It has large sleeping quarters with ice ledges on the walls for beds. Many of the first Tames come here during free time to relax and chat. The Fire Sailor: One of their few wooden ships, and also one of their most prized as it is made almost entirely entirely of redwood and other flameproof material. It was constructed by Queen Blackpoll as payment for some of their missions. Because it is flameproof and doesn’t melt like ice, there are many fires going on at once on it for distilating, cooking, smithing, and other uses. Easily flammable and explodable objects are stored here and it holds the living quarters of most cooks and other less battle ready dragons, so it is well defended. It is also holds the living quarters for Scorch. Council meetings are held here so he doesn’t melt or alight any of the other ships. The Wavespliter: The most prized ship among the Sea Tamers, this ship got its name for the sheet of ice in the front that is shaped to cut through the water. Well designed and built, this ship is one of the fastest despite being fairly large. It has many sails of its three masts, which are well secured to the ship. There are multiple iron rings with ropes through them. The rings are attached to the front and sides for dragons to grab hold and and drag it to speed it up or more easily dock it. It was also the first ship to use a rudder and wheel for steering. It is the leading ship and contains Sea Lion’s sleeping quarters, so there are multiple balistals and guards. The Garden: A two level, rectangular ship that acts as a garden. Made of ice, it has raised garden beds on the deck so seawater can’t get to the plants, but still let sunlight reach them. This raft is well defended, seeing as it contains crops for food and medicine. Most RainWings and LeafWings live on this raft to care for the plants and the few animals on both levels. It’s also used for most of the RainWings sun time. The lower deck is where the Gardeners live and where most storage is kept. There are only two sails, front and back, as to not cast shadows. To make for it, the Garden is roped to the Twins so they can drag it along. Twin One and Twin Two: TRIVIA * There will likely be a fanfiction about the Street Pack and how the Sea Tamers originated coming out soon. * There will be a roleplay revolving around the Sea Tamers coming out soon. GALLERY placeholderthing.png|Placeholder Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress